


Louder Than Words

by quiet__tiger



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Contemplative, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Kon doesn't let Tim's taciturnity get to him.





	Louder Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Sep. 4th, 2007.

Tim was never big on talking, so it wasn’t really a big deal when he and Kon somehow wound up making out on the roof of the Tower and they didn’t have some embarrassing heart to heart afterwards.

Kon also didn’t find it odd that they never really discussed the later sessions in his room, the kitchen late at night, or that time after they swam some laps in the pool.

He kind of wondered why Tim, who was usually so anal about thinking through everything, never bothered to maybe explain what on earth he thought they were doing. As if it didn’t matter. As if it didn’t mean anything.

But it meant something to Kon. Each time.

But maybe the words didn’t matter; Tim said a lot of things without saying anything at all. Like the secret smile he shot Kon when no one else was looking. Or the way he could barely be in the same room when Kon was hurt, as if it were too difficult to watch. Sometimes there was a lingering touch when he was on his way out of a room. And then there was the way his eyes just _sparkled_ after they kissed for a long time.

The first time they had sex, Kon didn’t think Tim said more than ten words, but Kon had never felt more desirable, wanted, loved. It was the way Tim touched him, kissed him, looked at him, pressed against and inside him that mattered.

Tim was a Bat; there wasn’t much room for discussion about one or with one. But there didn’t need to be.

Who Tim was and what he did explained far more than any words could.

And Kon tried to make sure that Tim knew he felt the same way, with or without words.


End file.
